


Running On The Music and Night Highs

by SereneCalamity



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, X Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It had been a night that they had both been waiting for.





	Running On The Music and Night Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic comes from Wild by Troye Sivan.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

John Proudstar wet his lips with his tongue as he looked around the corner to make sure that there were no other teachers or students around the corner. There was no one, as he expected, and he quickly made his way down to the hall to the last door on the left. He rapped his knuckles once and almost did it a second time when the door swung open and he was pulled inside.

"Quiet," Clarice Fong whispered, shutting the door and then instantly turning around and joining her fingers together. Her roommate was asleep, but even if she wasn't, she was just as guilty as Clarice and John for sneaking out. Most of the senior class was, in fact. For a school for people with special gifts, the X-Mansion didn't have the tightest security. Maybe it was because there wasn't much point—many of the mutants were more powerful than a lot of the teachers, and if they wanted to get out, then they would. Clarice created a portal, the purple energy sparking from her fingertips, opening up to an empty looking room, leaves blowing on the ground.

"Let's go," John said to Clarice, and she nodded for him to go through first. John stepped through, moving from the dorm room and into the old house. Clarice was close behind him, and the portal closed.

The house had been found by Lorna Dane and Marcos Diaz on one of their many afternoons exploring the nearby countryside of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. It looked as though it had been there for a long time, judging by the way the grass was completely overgrown and the front porch was falling apart. It was tucked away, behind trees and down a steep hill, and in the time that they had gone there, other than Lorna and Marcos, John and Clarice had never seen anyone else there. Obviously, previous students from the school had come here before, because there were names that the teenagers recognized carved into the wooden floors of the house. The house itself was sturdy, other than the porch, and the four had brought a few things out there to make it more comfortable. The girls had gotten rid of the cobwebs in a couple of the rooms and they had driven Marco's truck out there with a mattress, a few blankets, a couch, some speakers, some battery powered lights and some pillows. They came out there in the weekend to get some space from the rest of the school but quiet as well, which they wouldn't usually get if they went into the town or to a park.

Plus, they also came out here when they wanted time alone.

Lorna and Marcos used the place a lot more than John and Clarice for that 'alone time', but tonight was special, and Lorna had obviously been thinking of them, because there were a few candles and chocolate beside the mattress.

"Oh my god," Clarice rolled her eyes as she saw them. Lorna was attempting to be romantic, but then she was still Lorna, so the candles were black and the chocolates were mint, which was John's favourite but Clarice hated. Lorna didn't have the best memory when it came to specifics, but it was sweet that she was trying.

"She's trying to set the scene," John said with a grin as he noted them.

"I hope she realizes that the fact she knows what's going on up in here makes it less romantic," Clarice pointed out and John grinned at her. He knelt down on the mattress and looked around for the lighter that Marcos kept here. There was only dim light coming through the broken windows from the moon, so it took him a few minutes, but then he found it, and he lit up the four candles that were beside the bed.

"Come on," John held out a hand to Clarice as he straightened out his legs, making himself more comfortable. He grinned again as he patted the blankets with the hand that wasn't reaching out for her. "Don't worry, I brought out clean blankets so that we're not on Marcos and Lorna's."

"Thank fuck for that," Clarice muttered under her breath as she finally took John's hand and sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend. Her stomach was buzzing slightly and she couldn't help the way that he kept swallowing nervously. It wasn't that they were doing anything that she hadn't done before—she had only been at the X-Mansion for eighteen months, before that she had been bouncing from one foster home to another and she snuck out a lot to go to parties with older guys.

But it wasn't something that she had ever done with John.

He had been respectful of the fact that she had wanted to wait, but a few weeks ago, she had told him that she wanted to be with him—all of him—tonight. He hadn't wanted her to feel obligated, but Clarice had just rolled her eyes and asked if she really seemed like the type of girl who would do something just because she felt like it was expected. John had grinned and kissed her, and then had immediately text Marcos and told him that the house was there's on that Saturday.

"You alright?" John's voice was quiet. He didn't reach out to touch her, which Clarice appreciated. He knew not to push her, probably because they were so similar.

"Yeah," Clarice took in a deep breath. She turned around to look at John with her big, green eyes and the nervousness must have been written all over her face because John let out a laugh and shook his head, the dark hair that had escaped from the bun at the nape of his neck falling around his face, over his cheeks.

"This isn't meant to be a scary thing," he began. "We don't have—"

"If you say 'we don't have to do this' one more time, I'm gonna punch you in the nose," Clarice grumbled and John let out a snort. He smirked at her, and then his eyes moved, dropping down to her lips, and the smile faded off his face. Clarice took in a deep breath, feeling a shiver run through her body, and then leaned forward, pressing her lips to John's. John returned the pressure and he pushed back against her, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head—fingers twining together with the black and dark purple hair strands—and held her face against his.

 _This_ was good.

 _This_ was something that she had done a hundred times before with John.

She didn't know why she was psyching herself out like this, it was ridiculous. She had had sex a bunch of times before. Admittedly, it hadn't been with anyone that she had had feelings for, and she knew that was a big part of it. The sex had never been bad—some of the guys she had actually had a lot of fun with—but it had never been with somebody that she felt strongly about. That she knew she had fallen in love with.

And that was what scared her.

Because she knew that giving this part of herself over to John was more than just sex.

"You're thinking pretty hard," John murmured as he pulled back from Clarice, his hand moving around to her cheek. Some of her hair was still caught in his fingers as he did so and he pressed a thumb to her cheek. His beautiful eyes stared into hers, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. If she said 'no'—if she even shook her head—John would stop and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. But she didn't want to.

Clarice breathed in again, her shoulders lifting as she did so, and she shook her head—shaking away the thoughts—and then she slung a leg over John's waist. She balanced her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, bringing their lips back together. John's hands went around her waist, fingers pressing into her hips, and he returned her kiss eagerly. Clarice pushed against him, digging her knees into the bed so that she had more leverage and she pushed until John was tipping backwards onto the bed. John let out a laugh as he flopped backwards, and Clarice couldn't help but laugh as well as his chest expanded against hers. He wiggled himself—and her—easily backward on the bed, so that his head was up on the multi-coloured pillow that Clarice had added to their collection.

"God," John murmured as Clarice pulled back to reposition herself after their movement. The light from the candles were flickering, but Clarice was also glad for the broken glass of the window so that there was light coming in from the stars and moon. "Have I told you before how much I love thos eyes of yours?" He traced his finger over her face, down her cheek, around her jaw line, up to her nose and then gliding just underneath her left eye.

"A few times, yeah," Clarice attempted to roll her eyes, like she did whenever John complimented her, but John shook his head, holding onto her face.

"I'm serious," John repeated and his grip shifted to her chin. He stared deeply into her eyes an Clarice felt a flush work it's way from her cheeks and down her body. John didn't let his eyes move away from hers, but he let his hands drift, to her shoulders, and then down her sides, before settling on her hips. His grip was firm on her hips and he pulled them down slightly, so that their pelvis' met. Clarice's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and the re-opened. John rolled his hips forward slowly, lifting off the mattress to meet her body, and Clarice's eyes shut again, this time for a few seconds longer. When she opened them again, the green orbs were slightly darker than usual and John bit his lip as he realized it was lust.

But there was still hesitation.

And he didn't want that.

"Clarice?" He began and she blinked slowly at him. She was moving her hips in a forward and back motion _very slowly_ , and he wasn't even sure if she realized what she was doing, but her body definitely did, because her breathing was coming out a little heavier than usual. And John's body definitely did, because he was more than just half hard. "What I said before?" She frowned, looking confused. "About how I _really_ don't want to rush into this if you don't—" Clarice let out a growl and leaned down, practically attacking his mouth. John let out a laugh as she dropped her body onto his, elbows bracing themselves by his head and hips pushed together firmly.

Any tension or nervousness seems to leave her body as John wrapped his arms tightly around her. He didn't try and reach under her shirt or let his hands travel below the waistband of her jeans, letting Clarice choose the pace.

And, just like everything else Clarice did, she threw herself into it, head first.

They were both panting within a few minutes, and Clarice twisted to the side, pulling John with her, so that they rolled over and Clarice was underneath John. John paused for a moment, pulling back from Clarice and looking down at her. Clarice sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she looked up at him and John stared down at her mouth, his eyes dark. Clarice rolled her body upwards, watching with a small smirk as his eyelids fluttered. She did it again and then tugged at his shirt. John lifted his arms, and Clarice pulled it over his head and they both laughed as it got stuck on the bun his hair was in. She gave the shirt a tug and it pulled the hairtie out of his hair as well as she threw it over their head.

That was totally fine with Clarice, because she loved his long hair.

It fell around his face and she smiled widely before pulling him back down for another kiss. Their tongues pressed together, rolling over one anothers, tasting each others mouths as Clarice tangled their legs together. John let out a groan as his erection jerked against the fabric of his jeans, and Clarice grinned against his mouth as she bucked upwards again.

John's fingers touched slid under her shirt, his warm hands resting against her stomach, and Clarice's body trembled under his touch. John shifted his hands further upward, his fingertips stretching out toward her bra, and Clarice shivered again. But the hesitation was all gone, and she arched her back, pressing herself closer to him. John's hand followed the bra around, until he reached the clasp, and he easily undid it with one hand. It loosened under her shirt and his hands moved back around, underneath the bra, his calloused fingers brushing over her nipples.

"Oh, god," Clarice's words were cut off with a gasp, her body jerking again. John lifted himself off her so that he could watch the way her face contorted as his thumbs played over her nipples. John continued to pinch her nipples and Clarice squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the pressure. She was biting on her lower lip and John couldn't even begin to process how beautiful she looked underneath him. "Shit," Clarice bit out, opening her eyes again and grabbing at his shirt. "Screw this," she growled and John's eyes widened before they were rolled over again, so that Clarice was on top. She took off her shirt and her bra with it.

" _Fuck_ ," John's eyes lavished her bare torso and then reached forward to grip her hips. Clarice pushed them away, though, and lifted herself up so that she could wriggle out of her jeans and underwear, and then she was naked on John's lap, and it looked like the nervousness was coming back. John stare at her, his chest rising and falling as he took in her naked form. Clarice's hands went down to his belt, undoing it, and John lifted up his lower half to assist her taking off his jeans, and then their bodies were completely bare to each other.

"John..." Clarice murmured as she sat on top of him, legs on either side, her lower lips wet against his groin. John's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as she started rocking, and he reached out for her. Their fingers twined together as she rocked, both of them letting out pants and moans. Clarice's fingers were twisted in John's so tight that her knuckles were white, and John had to remind himself not once, but twice, to loosen his grip on her, because with his superhuman strength, he might just accidentally break one of her fingers.

"Shit, I can't—I'm not gonna last long like this, Clarice," John admitted, his breaths shallow. Clarice nodded rapidly, and she reached for his jeans, glad that she hadn't thrown them far from the mattress. "Back pocket," John told her and Clarice pulled out the little foil wrapped package. She licked her lips as she ripped it open and shuffled down his legs. John was watching her with round eyes as she took out the condom and then he let out a low groan as she slid the cover over his cock. She waited until his eyes were open before she positioned herself over him and John reached out his hands towards her. They linked their fingers together, and Clarice took in a deep breath.

"I love you," she told him. John's face relaxed into a smile and he gave her hands a squeeze. It was only the second time she had ever said those words to him, although he had said them on several occasions to her.

"I love you too," he replied softly. Clarice chewed down on her lower lip as she lifted herself up on her thighs and then pushed herself down on him. John's eyes closed and he let out a bitten-off groan as she seated herself fully on him. Her heat consumed him and made his toes crack as they curled tightly. Clarice's breathing was coming in short puffs as her body got used to the intrusion, and her stomach muscles were taunt. It was a few more moments before Clarice slowly began to rise and fall. "Shit...Clare..." John sighed out, his fingers tight around hers, helping her move as she pressed off them. Neither of them needed anything fast to get them to the edge, Clarice's slow movements causing the heat in both of them to grow until it was bubbling to the surface, making Clarice's shoulders shake and John pant. "Clarice, I'm—"

"Yeah," Clarice sighed, the sparks flooding her skin and the tension in the bit of her stomach that was spreading through her limbs warning her that her own climax was close. John came first with a shout and Clarice rocked him through it before grinding herself down against his pubic bone, the pressure on her clit making a sob escape her chest. Her back arched and her head tipped backwards as she came, John moving forward so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her through her orgasm.

Afterwards, they lay next to each other on the mattress, a thin blanket pulled over them, shadows flickering on the walls from the candle, and John ate some of the mint chocolate while Clarice stroked her fingers up and down his chest. John had plugged his phone into the speakers, and Arctic Monkeys was playing quietly. Both of them felt a little drugged, their sex high making them drowsy, and they were sleepily exchanging kisses every few minutes.

"Happy one year anniversary," she murmured against his arm and John smiled as he threaded his fingers into her hear, twisting his head to press a kiss to her hairline.

"Happy one year anniversary, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
